The present invention is directed generally to a printable identification band that can accommodate a thin radio frequency identification (RFID) chip (alternatively referred to as a tag) therein, and more particularly to a top strip used in conjunction with the identification band so that the RFID tag can be affixed to the identification band after user-unique information is printed onto the band from a conventional automated printer device.
Identification bands that include various types of information are in common use. For example, information relating to a wearer of a wristband, such as a hospital patient, personnel requiring access to sensitive or secure areas, or an event attendee is placed on the band to convey information germane to the wearer to a third party. Similar uses could also apply to goods in transit (such as airline baggage) and animals (such as veterinary patients, tagged wildlife or herds of semi-domesticated sheep, cattle, horses or the like). By way of example, information specific to the person to which the band is attached can include (for health-care related matters) name, social security number, primary physician, health insurance coverage, allergies and related known health history, and the nature of the ailment, while security information can include employee numbers and level of access, and proper seating assignments (for event attendees), just to name a few. Prior to the advent of electronic data processing and printing equipment, such information would be manually written or typed, then transcribed to a bracelet that could be placed on a wearer""s extremity, such as wrist or ankle, for ease of identification by appropriate personnel. Errors in transcription and legibility of the printed indicia on the wristband could result in incorrect identification of vital wearer information. The availability of modern computing and printing equipment, as well as data storage and communication means has significantly reduced the likelihood of such errors occurring, as information entered into a database is automatically processed and printed directly onto a sheet-like form that includes an elongate strip that can be formed into an identification band. Simultaneously, some or all of the same information can be printed onto labels situated on the same form. The form is typically made from multiple plies, where the top (or face) ply capable of accepting printing thereon is adhesively bonded to a release layer (such as a conventional silicone coating) disposed on a liner ply. An example of a form with cut-outs for labels and wristbands that can be fed into a printer to accept patient-unique information is U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,472 to Huddleston et al., owned by the assignee of the present invention.
One frequently-used way to include automated, machine-readable data onto the identification band is through bar codes, where appropriate information can be printed from a conventional printer onto a surface of the band such that it can be later read by a bar code scanner. These devices, while inexpensive and useful for small amounts of information, have drawbacks. For example, the range of the scanner is such that the reader must be in close proximity to the bar code. In addition, the scanner must be oriented relative to the bar code in a limited number of angles to effect a proper reading. In addition, the scanner must maintain a direct line-of-sight with the bar code. Not only does this necessitate the proper orientation discussed above, but also that no obstructions be placed in the path of the scanning laser. For example, if the bar code is obscured by dirt, grime or other optically opaque materials, the scanner will not be able to pick up the information embedded in the bar code. These limitations reduce the ability to efficiently extract information from the identification band.
These limitations in bar code scanning prompted research into a more effective form of information storage and retrieval for identification devices, such as RFID tags. The tags are electrically conductive circuits that include encoding circuitry (such as a memory device that can be programmed to hold unique information) and signal-generating circuitry (including an antenna) to facilitate the transfer of information between the encoding circuitry and a remote reader. These tags are thin, and can either be fabricated from discrete components or placed directly onto a substrate through deposition of conductive inks or foils. RFID tags can further be active or passive devices. With active devices, which include an onboard source of power (typically from a battery), greater detection ranges and information storage capacity are possible. With passive devices, the power comes from the electromagnetic field produced by the remote reader; consequently, they typically have less range than the active devices, but are simpler and cheaper to build, and don""t suffer from life limitations in the same way a battery-based device would. The thin construction of the RFID tag permits application to flexible substrates where space is critical and significant amounts of flexure in the substrate can be accommodated without damage to the electronic circuitry.
Nevertheless, disadvantages associated with the use of RFID tags for identification bands persist. For example, RFID tags have little or no compatibility with existing high speed automated printing devices such as laser and thermal printers common to most business, commercial and professional environments. The heat and pressure of a typical laser printer is sufficient to jeopardize the integrity of an RFID circuit. Similarly, the additional thickness of the form making up the identification band caused by the presence of an RFID circuit may score the print drum or print head of a conventional laser or thermal printer, respectively. The increases in productivity afforded by modem printing devices, which is not something users are going to readily forego, would be severely curtailed if special accommodations had to be made every time an RFID tag were to be generated, or if the equipment suffered increases in down-time due to damaged print heads and drums. While these accommodations could conceivably be somewhat meliorated through the introduction of robust circuitry or post-attachment quality check devices (such as a read head designed to sense and compare information placed on the RFID tag), such approaches involve significant increases in the production cost of identification bands.
One way to avoid damage to either the RFID tag or the printer is to apply the RFID tag after the identification band has received printed indicia on its surface. This technique alone does not, however, circumvent the cost disadvantage of the RFID approach vis-à-vis the conventional bar code device, which due to being typically nothing more than bands of printed ink applied to a label, is inherently inexpensive. Current methods of applying the RFID tag to the identification band after indicia has been printed thereon by a conventional printer require an additional piece of automated equipment that either attaches to or is integral with the printer. Such additional componentry introduces greater expense and complexity to the process. Similarly, the application of an RFID tag to an identification band often results in permanent (in the case of deposited films or foils) or semi-permanent (in the case of embedded devices between laminated label layers) adhesion of the latter to the former. This is disadvantageous in that in the event the identification bands become damaged or soiled, they would have to be discarded, thus wasting the integrated or laminated tag. Accordingly, RFID tags, even if possessive of superior information storage capacity to bar codes, will never be cost-competitive as long as they require additional support hardware or cannot be easily removed from the identification band and reused.
Accordingly, there is a need for an identification band that can easily accommodate an electrically conductive circuit such as an RFID tag. There is an additional need to form the band from a sheet that is amenable to automated printing such that after printed indicia is placed on a surface of the band, the RFID tag can be affixed thereto. There exists another need for such an identification band that holds the RFID tag in such a way that the tag can be easily removed and reused.
These needs are met by the present invention, which is directed to an identification band formed from a printer-compatible sheet. According to a first aspect of the invention, a method of making an identification band is disclosed. The method first includes configuring a layer of label stock to include a base strip, a top strip adapted to engage the base strip, a first adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of the base strip to promote bonding between overlapping members of the base strip brought into contact with one another during formation of the band, and a second adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of one or both of the base or top strips to from an adhesive bond between them. In addition, the method includes providing the layer of the label stock to a printer, printing indicia (such as alphanumeric characters or a bar code label) on at least one surface of the layer of the label stock, manually attaching an electrically conductive circuit to a surface of the layer of the label stock after indicia has been printed on the label stock by the printer, and placing the top strip over the base strip such that the electrically conductive circuit is encased between them. By placing the electrically conductive circuit on after the label stock has passed through the printer, damage to the circuit or printer componentry is avoided. In addition, costly post-application electronic quality tests to ensure that the printing step has not corrupted the electrical integrity of the circuit are avoided. The label stock is preferably a sheet-like form or a continuous roll of individual labels. Note that while the top strip of the label stock is preferably of an elongate construction, it need not be, as it could be of any suitable label dimension. Preferably, the printer is an automated printing device, such as that responsive to computer control. Examples include laser, thermal, thermal transfer, mechanical impact and ink jet printers.
Preferably, the electrically conductive circuit is an RFID circuit. As used in the present disclosure, an electrically conductive circuit is any arrangement of discrete electronic components electrically interconnected with one another such that electrical current can flow therebetween in order to perform a predetermined electrical function. Also as used herein, an RFID circuit is a particular type of electrically conductive circuit, and the term refers generally and interchangeably to any RFID construction, including the more common chip, printed ink and deposited layer variants. Optionally, the RFID tag is affixed to a liner prior to the manually attaching step, and the liner includes a layer of release coating disposed on a side opposite that to which the RFID tag is affixed. This allows for an alternate way to mount the RFID tag to the identification band, as the step of manually attaching can now be accomplished by pressing the RFID tag, affixed liner and release coating onto the second adhesive layer of the identification band, thereby engaging the second adhesive layer to the release coating included on the liner. The top strip is a flap integral with the base strip such that the part of the identification band used to encase the electrically conductive circuit is of one-piece construction from a single piece of material. More particularly, the integral flap can be disposed on a lateral side of the base strip, thus promoting easy folding. The relationship between the flap and base strip can be such that upon adhesion to the base strip and subsequent band formation, the integral flap is configured to face radially inward. The label stock can be further defined by a printable face ply and a liner ply that are coupled through adhesive and release coating between them. The face ply is defined at least in part by the base strip and the top strip. Furthermore, the liner ply can be substantially coextensive with the face ply. As used in the present context, the term xe2x80x9csubstantiallyxe2x80x9d refers to an arrangement of elements or features that, while in theory would be expected to exhibit exact correspondence or behavior, may, in practice embody something slightly less than exact. To promote ease of electrically conductive circuit removal for possible reuse, the second adhesive can be disposed beyond the outer peripheral dimensions of the electrically conductive circuit such that the adhesive substantially circumscribes an adhesive-free zone on the top or base strip. Thus, when the electrically conductive circuit is encased in the identification band by the top and base strips, contact with the adhesive on the band is substantially precluded.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an identification band configured to bear transaction-unique printed indicia is disclosed. The identification band includes a base strip, an integral top flap adapted to overlap the base strip, a first adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of the base strip to facilitate bonding between overlapping members of the base strip during formation of the band, a second adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of at least one of the base strip or integral top flap, and an electrically conductive circuit disposed adjacent at least the base strip or the integral top flap such that the electrically conductive circuit is secured between the two when they are brought into adhesive engagement with one another.
Optionally, the second adhesive layer substantially circumscribes an adhesive-free zone on the surface of its respective base strip or integral top flap. The adhesive-free zone defined by the second adhesive layer is configured to accept the electrically conductive circuit such that all adhesive is beyond the periphery of the electrically conductive circuit. As with the previous embodiment, this promotes ease of attachment and (if required) subsequent removal of the electrically conductive circuit. Preferably, the electrically conductive circuit is an RFID tag, and it can optionally be configured to include an underlying liner and release coating, as discussed in conjunction with the previous embodiment. Also as with the previous embodiment, the integral top flap can be disposed on a lateral side of the base strip. Upon adhesion to the base strip and subsequent band formation, the integral flap is configured to face radially inward.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an identification band configured to bear printed indicia and electronic information. The identification band includes a base strip defined by at least one printable surface, a top strip adapted to engage the base strip, a first adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of the base strip to facilitate bonding between overlapping members of the base strip during formation of the band, a second adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of at least one of the base strip or top strip, and an electrically conductive circuit disposed adjacent at least the base strip or the top strip such that the electrically conductive circuit is secured between the two when they are brought into adhesive engagement with one another. The top strip is sized relative to the base strip such that upon coverage of the electrically conductive circuit between the two strips, the base and top strips are not coextensive with one another.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a form adapted to cooperate with an automated printer, such that indicia can be placed on the form from the printer, is disclosed. The form comprises a face ply with a plurality of identification bands disposed therein, and a liner ply disposed substantially coextensive with the face ply. An interply adhesive and a release coating are disposed between at least a portion of the face and liner plies to facilitate removable adhesion therebetween. Each of the identification bands includes a base strip, an integral top flap adapted to overlap the base strip in order to effect coverage of an electrically conductive circuit disposed therebetween, a first adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of the base strip to facilitate bonding between overlapping members of the base strip during formation of the band, and a second adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of at least one of the base strip or the integral top flap such that upon engagement therebetween, an adhesive bond is formed. In the present context, an automated printer is any print device that in response to a set of commands (such as from a computer or similar data processing device) conveys graphical or alphanumeric characters corresponding to those commands onto a printable medium (such as a label or piece of paper).
The form, which is preferably a sheet, can come in either cut-sheet size, for individual or stacked feeding into a conventional printer tray, or in a continuous roll, such as a Z-fold configuration, that can feed directly into a variety of printers, including mechanical impact, thermal, thermal transfer, ink jet, and laser printers. In addition to the plurality of identification bands, a plurality of accompanying labels can be placed on a single form sheet. The labels can be used for duplicate or related patient information, which can be printed directly from the printer. Both the identification bands and the labels can be die cut for ease of removal once indicia is printed thereon. The face ply of the form is printed in a single pass through a printer with the desired information. In the case of a wristband, the face ply may then be detached from the liner ply by peeling along a predetermined die cut line, then adhesively wrapping the band around the wearer""s wrist by means of the first adhesive layer of pressure sensitive adhesive. The labels, which can also accept printed indicia thereon, may be removed as needed and adhered to complementary structures, forms, records or the like.
Optionally, the second adhesive layer substantially circumscribes an adhesive-free zone on the surface of its respective base strip or integral top flap. The adhesive-free zone defined by the second adhesive layer is configured to accept the electrically conductive circuit. In addition, the plurality of identification bands are die cut into the face ply to make it easier to peel the face ply from the liner ply. Moreover, as with the previous embodiment, the integral top flap can disposed on a lateral side of the base strip. Furthermore, upon adhesion to the base strip and subsequent band formation, the integral flap is configured to face radially inward.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a form adapted to cooperate with an automated printer such that indicia can be placed on the form from the printer is disclosed. The form comprises a face ply with a plurality of identification bands disposed therein, and a liner ply disposed substantially coextensive with the face ply. An interply adhesive and a release coating are disposed between at least a portion of the face and liner plies to facilitate removable adhesion between the plies. Each of the identification bands includes a base strip, a top strip adapted to engage the base strip in order to effect coverage of an electrically conductive circuit disposed between them, a first adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of the base strip to facilitate bonding between overlapping members of the base strip during formation of the band, and a second adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of at least one of the base strip or the top strip such that upon engagement between the two strips, an adhesive bond is formed.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a method of making a wristband is disclosed. The method comprises configuring a layer of label stock to include a plurality of elongate base strips, a plurality of top strips, a first adhesive disposed on at least a portion of each of the plurality of elongate base strips, and a second adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of a base strip-top strip pair, providing the label stock to a printer, printing indicia on at least one surface of at least one layer of the label stock, manually attaching an electrically conductive circuit to a surface of at least one base strip-top strip pair, and placing the top strip of the at least one base strip-top strip pair over the corresponding elongate base strip such that the electrically conductive circuit is adhesively encased therebetween. Each of the elongate base strips includes a proximal end and a distal end substantially opposite the proximal end, while each of the top strips is adapted to engage one of the plurality of elongate base strips to form the aforementioned base strip-top strip pair. The first adhesive layer facilitates bonding between the proximal and distal ends of each of the base strips such that when placed in overlapping contact with one another during formation of the wristband, the two ends adhere together. Likewise, the second adhesive layer is placed such that upon engagement between the base strip and the top strip, an adhesive bond is formed.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of making an identification band is disclosed. The first step involves configuring a layer of label stock to include a base strip, a flap integral with the base strip, a first adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of the base strip to facilitate bonding between overlapping members of the base strip during formation of the band, and a second adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of at least one of the base strip or the flap. Subsequent steps include providing the layer of the label stock to a printer, printing indicia on at least one surface of the layer of the label stock, manually attaching the RFID tag to a surface of the layer of the label stock after indicia has been printed on the at least one surface of the label stock, and folding the flap over the base strip such that the RFID tag is encased therebetween. Optionally, the method comprises the additional step of patterning the second adhesive layer such that an adhesive bond is formed of sufficient dimension as to preclude contact with an RFID tag disposed between the base strip and the flap. By way of example, the surface onto which the patterned adhesive layer is formed would be adhesive-free at any location where such surface contacts the RFID tag, with the adhesive layer disposed substantially around the outer periphery defined by the RFID tag. Alternatively, the RFID tag can optionally be configured to include an underlying liner and release coating, as discussed in conjunction the first aspect of the invention.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a method of providing information to an identification band is disclosed. The method includes a first step of placing label stock in cooperative arrangement with an automated printer, where the label stock defines the identification band that comprises a base strip, a top strip adapted to engage the base strip to effect coverage of an electrically conductive circuit disposed therebetween, and adhesive disposed on at least a portion of at least one of the base strip or the top strip. Subsequent steps include printing indicia on at least one surface of the identification band with the printer, manually attaching the electrically conductive circuit to a surface of the identification band after the band exits the printer, and adhesively placing the top strip over the base strip such that the electrically conductive circuit is encased between the top and base strips.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of using an identification band is disclosed. The first step of the method comprises configuring a layer of label stock to include a base strip comprising a proximal end and a distal end, a top strip adapted to engage the base strip to effect coverage of an electrically conductive circuit disposed between them, a first adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of the base strip to facilitate bonding between its proximal and distal ends, and a second adhesive layer peripherally disposed on at least a portion of at least one of the base strip or the top strip such that upon engagement between the two strips, an adhesive bond is formed of sufficient dimension as to preclude contact with an electrically conductive circuit disposed between the base strip and the top strip. Additional steps include providing the layer of the label stock to a printer, printing indicia on at least a portion of one surface of the layer of label stock, manually attaching the electrically conductive circuit to a surface of the layer of label stock after indicia has been printed on the surface, placing the top strip over the base strip such that the electrically conductive circuit is encased between them, placing the layer of label stock with the encased electrically conductive circuit adjacent an object to be identified, and forming the band by looping the layer of label stock around the object until the distal and proximal ends are brought into overlapping adhesive contact with one another.
Preferably, the electrically conductive circuit is an RFID tag, which can optionally be configured to include an underlying liner and release coating, as discussed in conjunction with the first embodiment. Optionally, the method further includes the step of removing the RFID tag from the identification band in order that the RFID tag may be reused. The relationship between the RFID tag and the identification band is such that upon separation of the two, the circuitry of the RFID tag does not become damaged. This can be accomplished through adhesive-free zones formed by the second adhesive layer such that the tag does not come in contact with any of the adhesive, as well as adhesively releasable contact between the top and base strips to improve separability without attendant tearing of the label stock layer. Release coating may optionally be employed in conjunction with adhesive to form the adhesively releasable contact between the strips. Preferably, the RFID tag is removed once the object to be identified no longer requires use of the tag, or if the integrity of the identification band becomes compromised due to soiling, contamination or damage.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of making an identification band is disclosed. The method comprises configuring an RFID tag to include a bonding layer disposed on one side thereof, and configuring a layer of label stock to include a base strip, a top strip adapted to engage the base strip to effect coverage of the RFID tag, a first adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of the base strip to facilitate bonding between overlapping members of the base strip during formation of the band, a second adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of at least one of the base strip or the top strip such that upon engagement therebetween, an adhesive bond is formed, and a release coating disposed on at least a portion of at least one of the base strip or the top strip. Additional steps include providing the layer of the label stock to a printer, printing indicia on at least one surface of the layer of the label stock, manually attaching the RFID tag to the layer of label stock after the printing step by placing the adhesive disposed on the one side of the tag in contact with the release coating, and placing the top strip over the base strip such that the RFID tag is encased between them. Optionally, the top strip is a flap integral with the base strip.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an identification band configured to bear printed indicia and electronic information is disclosed. The identification band is made up of a base strip, an integral top flap adapted to overlap the base strip, a first adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of the base strip to facilitate bonding between overlapping members of the base strip during formation of the band, a second adhesive layer disposed on at least a portion of at least one of the base strip or the integral top flap, a release coating disposed on at least a portion of at least one of the base strip or the integral top flap, and a RFID tag stack including a RFID tag and a bonding layer disposed on one side thereof, where the RFID tag stack is disposed adjacent the release coating such that upon engagement therebetween, the RFID tag stack is secured thereto, whereby upon secured engagement of the RFID tag stack to the release coating, the base strip and the integral top flap are brought into overlapping engagement such that the second adhesive layer secures the base strip to the integral top flap. Optionally, the RFID tag stack further comprises a liner ply having a first surface and a second surface, where the second surface is disposed against the bonding layer such that the RFID tag is secured to the second surface. A layer of pressure sensitive adhesive is disposed on the first surface such that the layer of pressure sensitive adhesive is configured to secure the RFID tag stack to the release coating.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an identification band configured to bear printed indicia and electronic information is disclosed. This aspect is similar to the previous, except that the integral top flap of the previous embodiment is replaced with a top strip that need not be integral with the base strip. As before, the base strip and the top strip are brought into engagement such that the second adhesive layer secures the base strip to the top strip. As with the previous embodiment, the RFID tag stack optionally further comprises a liner ply having a first surface and a second surface and a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of manufacturing a carrier containing a plurality of RFID tags is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of configuring a quantity of a conventional label stock construction to define a substrate of the carrier such that it comprises a liner ply having a first surface and a second surface, a release coating on the first surface, a pressure sensitive adhesive in contact with the release coating, and a label face ply covering the adhesive. The liner ply is configured such that it can receive a plurality of RFID tags on its second surface, while each of the plurality of RFID tags includes a bonding layer. Additional steps include affixing the plurality of RFID tags to the liner ply by placing the bonding layer in adhesive contact with the liner ply, and arranging the quantity of label stock with the affixed plurality of RFID tags into a carrier form. The carrier form is then ready to dispense the affixed plurality of RFID tags sequentially from the label face ply. The affixed tags may be dispensed by manually unwinding the roll, peeling the liner away from the label face ply, and severing the liner between tags, or by means of an automatic dispensing, peeling, and cutting device.
Optionally, the carrier form can be a roll, a fan-fold stack, or a plurality of individual cut sheets. As an additional optional step, die cuts can be placed in the liner ply around each RFID tag to make removal of the RFID tag easier. The die cut is deep enough to cut through the liner ply yet stop short of the label face ply. The die cut creates a liner piece, or stack, upon which the RFID is adhered. The liner ply includes the release coating on its first surface. Thus, upon removal (such as manually peeling), the RFID tag and liner ply together can be applied to an exposed pressure sensitive adhesive region on an identification band. A releasable bond is formed between the pressure sensitive adhesive region and the release coating adhered to the liner ply, thus permitting clean removal of the RFID tag and liner ply from the identification band for possible re-use on a new identification band. As an additional option, the arranging step could comprise rolling the label stock into a cylindrical carrier form such that the RFID tags are disposed radially outward on the roll.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of manufacturing a carrier of RFID tags is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of configuring a plurality of RFID tags to each include a bonding layer disposed thereon, and configuring a quantity of a release liner having a first surface with release coating thereon and a second surface, where the second surface of the liner ply is adapted to receive a plurality of RFID tags. The release coating on the first surface is capable of forming a releasable bond with a pressure sensitive adhesive. Additional steps include affixing the plurality of RFID tags by contact between the bonding layer of the tags and the second surface of the liner, and arranging the liner and affixed RFID tags into a carrier form. The carrier form is then ready to dispense the affixed plurality of RFID tags sequentially. The affixed tags may be dispensed by manually severing the liner between tags, or by means of an automatic dispensing and cutting device.
As an optional step, the liner could be die-cut or perforated to permit easy separation between each adhered RFID tag without the need for a cutting or severing device. In the present context, a carrier is a substrate onto which the plurality of RFID tags may be mounted. In one optional embodiment, the carrier is in the form of a cylindrical roll, while in others it could be in fan-fold or individual cut sheet form. In the cylindrical roll embodiment, the arranging step would comprise rolling the label stock into a cylindrical form such that the RFID tags are disposed radially outward.
Other advantages and aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description of the drawings in conjunction with the detailed description of the invention.